zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Kiyo
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 *'Wounds': **Mortal Wounds: 0 *Stamina: 15/15 *Raw Mana: 15/15 *Fire Mana: 10/10 *Acc. Mana: 10/10 *Werebeast Mana: 13/13 Skills Combat *'Wild Strike'(+): +30 **Breath Weapon: Allows Wild Strike synergy with AoE Fire attacks. *'Armor Training'(+): +13 Attributes *'Agility'(+): +16 *'Athletics'(+): +10 *'Endurance'(++): +16 *'Stamina'(+): +18 *'Learning'(*): +7 *'Training'(*): +8 *'Perception'(++): +21 *'Scent'(+): +10 *'Tracking'(+): +15 *'Willpower'(++): +3 (0/2) Leadership *'Intimidation'(+): +15 Magic *'Mana'(*): +15 *'Fire Element'(++): +17 (0/6) Survival *'Looting'(++): +10 *'Survival'(???): +10 Recreational *'Video Games'(=): +3 Uniques *'Werebeast'(*+): +26 Perks *Breath Weapon **30 Wild Strike **Allows synergy with Fire AoE attacks *Werebeast Mini-Perks **'Form 1': Dog ***'Agile Fighter': +5 Agility. Can melee counter any attack once per round within movement range **'Form 2': Human ***'Pyromancer': +5 Fire. Fire spells have 10% efficiency Flaws *'Dog Penalty' **-25 to actions outside the scope of a normal canine's capability **+2 minor skills, Bite attack *'Illiterate' **-20 Reading, -10 Writing, character cannot read or write Items *Psyfocus Collar(+) **Fire +10, Fire Mana +10 **A high-quality leather collar with a plate nametag. Embedded with rubies that seem to glimmer with an inner fire. Weapons *'Bite:' Wild Strike, Lea 50(35)/1/+0 *'Fire Bite:' Channeled Bite *'Strike:' Wild Strike, Lea 100(85)/3/+0 *'Fire Punch:' Channeled Strike Armor *'Kevlar/Chain Barding'(*): Medium Armor, +25 Armor/+10 Lethal Resist, -10 Mobility/-5 Accuracy **'Variable': Can be worn in any form. *'Bladed War Gaunlets'(++): Medium Armor, Ignores first 2 arm wounds, +10 Defense, -15 Unarmed Attack Lethality, -3 Precision, -3 Grip Consumables *'Mana Bone': Restores 5 mana with an hour's rest, and is capable of over-charging mana reserves by 5. (10/10) Tools Affinities *+30 Drake **Battle Couple: 1/2 Affinity added to offense/defense when in melee with another person with this perk **+15 Max **+8 Jessica **+5 Alice **+7 John **+4 Dogmeat **+2 Maxwell **+3 Hero **+2 Vibe **+2 Vulpes **+4 Aether **+4 Enix **+2 Mack Quick Rolls Combat *Strike: 3 +30 **+30 Wild Strike *Bite: +30 **+30 Wild Strike *Defense: +19 **+14 Agility, +5 Athletics *Armor: +44 **+14 Agility, +5 Athletics, +25 Armor Magic Other *Scent: +25 **+20 Perception, +5 Scent *Track: +32 **+20 Perception, +5 Scent, +7.5 Tracking *Looting: +30 **+20 Perception, +5 Scent, +5 Looting History A dutiful, intelligent German Shepard with a bit of Bull Mastiff dog bred for the SLO county sheriff's office K9 corps. Even when she was just a puppy being trained for her job of runaway suspect takedown, her handlers knew she was something special. She's huge, hardy, and has an impossibly powerful bite capable of snapping bones in two with relative ease. Yet despite the brutish nature of her physical attributes, it's her mind that makes her the exceptional dog she is. Gifted with an incredible intelligence, she follows commands with an almost human-like comprehension and precision. She even is capable of picking up new skills quickly, and can be trained in days as opposed to weeks for some tasks. Kiyo was the faithful partner of Officer Adam Kepler, Jessica Kepler's father. And despite living at the station, Jessica often came to see her. During the outbreak, Kiyo was separated from her partner, and was found in front of an abandoned hospital. Unfortunately, her zombie career got off to a rocky start when she was nearly killed by a massive zombified monster found within the hospital. Thanks to some quick thinking and on-hand supplies, she survived that encounter and can now be found at the base with the rest of the survivors. Those who look at Kiyo can sometimes see a glimpse of something more...like the dog is more than she seems. Extras (Optional) Achievements *'Two Bodies, One Soul': Become a werebeast. TVTropes * Category:Characters